Typically, a thermal transfer recording medium is called a thermal ribbon and is an ink ribbon that is used in a thermal transfer type printer and includes a thermal transfer layer that is formed on one surface of a base material, and a heat resistant slip layer (back coat layer) that is formed on the other surface of the base material.
Technology related to a thermal transfer recording medium configured as described above is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2.